The invention relates to communication devices and methods of constructing communication devices. More particularly, the invention relates to temporarily pressurized, terrestrial-based antennas and methods of constructing the same.
The field of electronic attack and electronic warfare (EA/EW) is rapidly developing as an important component in modem warfare operations. It may be imperative to jam or inderdict the electronic communications signals of an enemy. Sensing and eavesdropping on an enemy""s communications may also be a high priority in a particular operation. Various strategies have been devised to conduct such EA/EW operations. Such strategies may involve airborne or marine-based sensing and jamming equipment.
One drawback to airborne or marine-based eavesdropping strategies is that an enemy may reasonably come to expect such strategies and may modify its behavior to lessen the value of information so obtained. In such instances it may be advantageous to place EA/EW systems in places that will not be anticipated by an enemy.
One solution may be to deploy a low-power EA/EW system, close to an electronic target of interest, in a manner that does not attract the enemy""s attention. A challenge to designing covertly installed low-power EA/EW systems is that a premium is placed on high performance, mission length, low cost, small volume, light weight, and ruggedness. A key component affecting these parameters is antenna design. To the equipment designer, antennas represent a challenge because antennas typically use valuable volume needed for electronics and power sources. Antenna dielectric substrate materials add weight and antenna radiator elements add bulk and mechanical inflexibilities to the design. For trooper deployed equipment, the packing and setup of the antenna can influence deployment time, effectiveness and increased risk to the mission. For air-platform, munition and missile deployment, the mechanical fragility of antennas is an important consideration. Remotely deployed and/or activated RF surveillance and jamming/access denial equipment require efficiently packaged, lightweight and low-cost antennas, particularly for expendable equipment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an antenna that may be used in electronic warfare operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide an antenna that may be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
It is another object of the invention to provide an antenna that is self-erecting.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an antenna that, in an non-erected state, is low-volume and compact.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an antenna that is lightweight and portable.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an antenna that does not sacrifice radiation efficiency or electrical gain at the expense of its design.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an antenna that is rugged and can survive extreme acceleration and vibration.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an antenna that facilitates the design of EA/EW equipment.
It is another object of the invention to provide an antenna that may be rapidly deployed to reduce mission/personnel risk, and that may be matched to mission objectives of disposability and short-duty time.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an antenna that is performs equivalent to standard mechanical antenna designs.
A feature of the invention is a terrestrial, temporarily inflatable antenna.
An advantage of the invention is that the antenna may be configured to be used in many different environments.
Another advantage is that the invented antenna can be configured into any standard antenna type such as volute, spiral, log periodic, discone, or other antenna types.
The invention provides a terrestrially deployed flexible antenna. The antenna includes a planar, flexible dielectric material having a first side and a second side. A flexible conductive ground plane is secured to the first side of the dielectric material. At least one flexible, planar conductive element is secured to the second side of the flexible dielectric material. The flexible dielectric material is bonded to form a collapsible enclosed volume with the ground plane forming an inner surface of the enclosed volume. A propellant is disposed within the enclosed volume. The propellant releases a predetermined volume of gas when ignited. An igniter ignites the propellant to release the predetermined volume of gas, to thereby temporarily expand the enclosed volume to a predetermined shape such that the ground plane, the dielectric material, and the at least one conductive element cooperate to form a resonant antenna circuit.
The invention also provides a remote communications device. The device includes a transceiver and an expandable, terrestrially-based antenna operationally connected to the transceiver. The antenna includes a sheet of flexible dielectric material having a first side and a second side, a flexible conductive ground plane secured to the first side of the flexible dielectric material, and at least one flexible, planar conductive element secured to the second side of the flexible dielectric material. The flexible dielectric material is shaped and bonded to form a collapsible enclosed volume with the ground plane forming an inner surface of the enclosed volume. A propellant is enclosed within the enclosed volume. The propellant is configured to release a gas when ignited. An igniter is configured to ignite the propellant and temporarily expand the enclosed volume to a predetermined shape such that the ground plane, the dielectric material, and the at least one conductive element cooperate to form a resonant electrical circuit.
The invention further provides a method of establishing electronic communication in an electronic warfare environment. According to the method, an electronic communications apparatus is connected to a temporarily expandable terrestrial antenna. The antenna includes a substantially enclosed volume with one or more antenna elements secured thereon, and a propellant disposed therein. The propellant is configured to release a gas when ignited. The propellant is ignited and releases gas in the substantially enclosed volume. The substantially enclosed volume is temporarily expanded to assume a predetermined shape. The antenna elements are connected to the electronic communications apparatus.
Other features and advantages of embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.